<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172967">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P/T Stockings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Peter Parker, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vegas Wedding, Woke Up Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them could even blame it on alcohol, they didn't drink. They'd just gotten married, out of the blue, not in Paris like Tony had fancied once or twice, but in Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P/T Stockings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts">wynnebat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry P/T Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways this trip could have gone, all the ways they could have found themselves in this situation, Tony didn't think waking up in Vegas with twin rings on their fingers ever would have crossed his mind. He'd managed to never find himself in this situation even at the peak of his years spent partying more than was sound and drinking even more than that. He'd managed to never get married to anyone let alone someone who he'd barely started a relationship with, someone with whom the stakes were so much higher. </p><p>Only Pepper compared to how much Tony loved Peter, and how much he wanted this to work. No one else had ever managed to touch him in such a place that he felt weak at the knees and he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling when around them. And even then, those two relationships had been, from the start, as different as they could be. </p><p>After all the ways and all the time Tony had put into stalling this, refraining from touching Peter, crushing the words he'd wanted to tell him before they could fall from his lips… that Peter had been the one to make the first real move between them hadn't come as that much of a surprise but this? Getting married in Vegas when neither of them had actually been drunk? </p><p>Which part of their respective brains could have thought it was a good idea? Which? </p><p>So Tony was having a minor, nothing much, freakout. In bed, next to a barely stirring Peter, and staring at their ring fingers, no longer bare. </p><p>"I can hear you panicking from here." Peter mumbled against his pillow. </p><p>So not so barely awake then. Ok. </p><p>"Not panicking." Tony shook his head even though Peter was facing the other way. He looked at him again, naked under the sheets that had ridden down his back, his arms folded up at either side of his pillow with the infamous hand and finger resting between them, drawing Tony in even when Peter's curls spiked messily around his head. He could have been staring at all of Peter. But he also couldn't. Because they'd gotten married, and Tony couldn't tell if it was a massive mistake or not, because it was simply absurd. Right? </p><p>"Right." Peter huffed, then finally turned his head so he could look at Tony. His eyes and lips smiled at him even through the remnants of sleep that clung to him, and Tony felt himself smiling too, as he always did. "Not panicking at all, just breathing hard for no reason." </p><p>"Exactly." </p><p>"Come here." Peter made a come hither motion of <em> that </em> hand, then rolled onto his side. </p><p>Tony slipped back to a lying position, and shuffled closer to Peter. As soon as he was within reach, Peter stirred and fished Tony's left hand from under the covers, holding it with his right one and touching the ring with his left. </p><p>"I don't think I regret this." Peter said quietly. </p><p>"You don't <em> think </em>?" </p><p>"Do you?" Peter immediately asked, but he didn't give Tony a chance to respond — not like he would have known how anyway — before he continued, squeezing Tony's fingers while he stared into his eyes. "I love you? I've loved you for a long time, and the more we stay together the stronger it gets? I know what I want Tony, and I think you do too." </p><p>Tony coughed. Sometimes he forgot how direct and determined Peter could be, but every time he was reminded, he ended up feeling more bared and seen than he once would have thought comfortable, but being bare for Peter was not a hardship — it was a gift. </p><p>"I want you." Tony whispered, and then again louder, and yet quieter somehow. "I want <em> you</em>."</p><p>"Exactly." Peter parroted him. "So this is a little sudden, and Morgan will hate us for doing it without her, Pepper too, probably, but I don't regret being married to you. I could never regret something I've dreamed of for so long." </p><p>"Damnit Peter." Tony closed his eyes, rubbing them hard. </p><p>"Hmm?" Peter's smile was as cheeky as ever, and when Tony still felt too choked up to respond, he pushed Tony onto his back and rolled until he was on top of him, barely holding himself up on his arms. "Can I kiss my <em> husband </em> now?" </p><p>Tony nodded, grinning through tears he hadn't felt falling and unable to stop even as Peter did kiss him. He wound his arms around Peter's back, and deepened their kiss when the movement brought his hands together and he felt the metal of the ring around his finger. He didn't regret it either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>